universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger 5
Calamity Trigger 5: Side-Effort Kingdom (Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald) is the Fourth sequel to the Calamity Trigger series, being a spin-off to Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Campaign Verison Differance *The a few story different change in each version: All Kingdom *Ahriman will always be the Main Villain of each route, with secondary villains differ with each version. (Hancork and Arima, Akechi and Prince and Koren and Shigeru) The Ruby Kingdom *The Main Setting is in The Ruby Kingdom, with the Avatar being descendant of the Ruby Family. *Duran is the main hero along with The Avatar, with Rupert and Katsuki joining in. *Ahriman's Right Hand Man is Deathjester. *After the spit in dimension, Troy Hancork ally himself Kishou Arima after the disappearance of Koren and Dark Prince. The Sapphire Kingdom *The Main Setting is in The Sapphire Kingdom, with the Avatar being descendant of the Sapphire Family. *Yuya been the main hero along with The Avatar, with Shoto and Hawkeye joining in. *Ahriman's Right Hand Man is Demongo. *After the spit in dimension, Goro Akechi ally himself Dark Prince after the disappearance of Troy Hancork and Enoki Shigeru. The Emerald Kingdom *The Main Setting is in The Emerald Kingdom, with the Avatar being descendant of the Emerald Family. *Deku been the main hero along with The Avatar, with Kevin and Zachary joining in. *Ahriman's Right Hand Man is Scaramouche. *After the spit in dimension, Koren ally himself Enoki Shigeru after the disappearance of Goro Akechi and Kishou Arima. Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting for both battles and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective of the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially be charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode (Kingdom Takeover) *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options 'Full Roster' 'All Kingdom Route' *''Avatar Hero'' *'Aerrow' (Calamity Trigger) *'Braun Strowman' (EWBR Revival) *'Bloom' (EWBR Revival) *'Captain Commando' (EWBR Revival) *'Emma Goodall' *'Jacob Futrell' *'Josuke Higashikata (w. Crazy Diamond)' (EWBR) *'Megaman Volnutt' (EWBR) *'Starboy' *'Travis Touchdown' (EWBR) 'Ruby Kingdom Route' *'Angelo Punk' *'Anti-Steven' *'Asriel 'Dreemer *'Barron Johnny Blade' *'Bira' *'Black Edge' *'Bones' *'Brain Mind' *'Brie May' *'Bruce Greyson' *'Bunny II' *'Carnage' *'Casey Alpha' *'Charles Vesa' *'Charlotte' *'Clyde Wilson' *'Crow Anarchy' *'Dark Prince' *'Dawn (w Pulup)' *'Deago' Heat *'Dean Brawl' *'Death Wish' *'Deathjester' *'Dee Dee II' *'Devin Explosion' *'Dimtirt' Blade *'Donato Strange' *'Donny Abodo' *'Dragon Slayer Razor (w Chara)' *'Dreaded Z' *'Duran' *'Eddy Steele' *'Edward Anarchy' *'Eleaner' Rosa *'Elias Lostness' *'Emily Flame' *'Eren Yeager' *'Erhard Miller' *'Ewan Stevens' *'Garnett Storm' *'George Alexander' *'Gingka Storm' *'Giovanna Gat' *'Half Flood Elites/Kw’kek' *'Hawk the Thief' *'Heather Sting' *'Hei Kazama' *'Henry Sorcerer' *'Hercules Anarchy' *'Hope Anarchy' *'Jack Majikina' *'Jaguar Falates' *'Jeff Fischer' *'Jerrod the 2nd' *'Jesse' *'Jessica Magic' *'Jessie Abyss' *'Johnny Gat' *'Joseph Belmont' *'Judgment Day' *'Justin Sawday' *'Kanji Suzuka' *'Kassius 'Rhodas *'Kevin Feorlia' *'Kimberly Blade' *'King 'Asgore *'Koren' *'Kuro Ink' *'Kuroki 'Akasuki *'Leo Irvin' *'Lita Magic' *'Mad Light' *'Mark Freeman' *'Marybeth Iced' *'Max (w Gallade)' *'Maxwell Blade' *'May (w Blaziken)' *'Mettaton EX' *'Mikasa Ackerman' *'Nick Wolf' *'Nightmare' *'Ninjor' *'Nisbett Steel' *'Oilver Creed' *'Papyrus (w. Sans)' *'Pearl White' *'Perla Stardrop' *'Peter Dunbar' *'Phantom Riddler' *'Princess Angela' *'Pure Brachion' *'Rabid Heavy (w Taming Engineer)' *'Raphael Star' *'Razor Blazefire' *'Rick Crocodile' *'Riesz Lurenet' *'Robotboy' *'Romeo McQueen' *'Ronald Gat' *'Rorek the 2nd' *'Rosaruru' *'Sabrina Blazefire' *'Sad Panda (w Sexy Kitten and Angry Tiger)' *'Scarecrow' *'Scumocide' *'Shadow Ace Grunt No. 25' *'Shawn Voltage' *'Shiro Ink' *'Solid Mercer' *'Sonny Jr.' *'Starla' *'Steve Smith' *'Steven the Third' *'Stockgil' *'Stockny' Gat *'Tank Miles' *'Terry Spencers' *'Thomas Windblade' *'Toshi Yoshida' *'Trevor Phillips' *'Ultimate Blade' *'Undyne' *'Vegas von Bruster' *'Victor Motors' *'Vivi Lars' *'Wiz Banana' *'Yang Rose' *'Young Cricket' *'Zeus Anarchy' *'Zinyak' Sapphire Kingdom Route * *'Alex Winter' *'Armando Ramos' *'Aurelio Sombra' *'Austin Slasher' *'Axel O'Brein' *'Bastion' *'Belowski Ao' *'Black Friday' *'Blizzard' *'Boost Bass' *'Bret Astromanav' *'Cacie Brenane' *'Captain Ghastly' *'Carlito Church' *'Catia Wasp' *'Chance Singleton' *'Chris Amperage' *'Christian Lead' *'Claymore Burner' *'Cyber Joker Arcana Knight' *'D.Va' *'Damien Choatch' *'Daniel Toshida' *'Dark Angel' *'Demongo' *'Dixie Mae Clementine' *'Doc Black' *'Duke McFury' *'Eddy Feast' *'Eduardo Napalm' *'Emily Marshall' *'Enoki Shigeru' *'Fear the Ripper' *'Flint Genesis' *'Gable the Beast' *'Gabriel Zimmerman' *'Genji' *'Ghostwalker' *'Goku Jr.' *'Grace Mist' *'Hanzo' *'Hayes Delaney' *'Hector Abrhams' *'HIM' *'Jack-O-Stein' *'Janard Kerby' *'Jason Lunar' *'Jeff Goldbullet' *'Jim Homicide' *'Jokestar the Clown' *'Joyce Neon' *'Junkrat' *'Kaiblaman' *'Karve and Kable' *'Kenneth Diesel' *'Kevin Lifeness' *'King Irvin' *'King Nemestock' *'Kira Hisoka' *'Kizer Genesis' *'Lewis' *'Lincoln Gilliam' *'Llewellyn Travis' *'Lore Vanguards' *'Lucio' *'Marx Death' *'Mia Uchiki' *'Micani Golesa' *'Misty Felix' *'Mizcuhi and Kane' *'Moondust' *'Nando (w Roserade)' *'Nasptabot' *'Nergal Jr.' *'Nicholas Santa' *'Nora KaBoom' *'Olivia Baxters' *'Orendi' *'Paul (w Electivire)' *'Peacemaker' *'Phara' *'Pharah' *'Pigga Harris' *'Quicksilver' *'Rare Hunter Ai' *'Razorfane' *'Reaper' *'Reinhardt' *'Reira Akada' *'Ren Mundo' *'Ricky Bomber' *'Roadhog' *'Robin Murakawa' *'Rupert Charming' *'Sally Salty' *'Samatha Appleton' *'Sara Bennet' *'Sarge' *'Serafine' *'Shadow Cloakstopper' *'Shenron Star' *'Shidi Hasahi' *'Sickness' *'Silver Heart Charming' *'Simon Mist' *'Slash Master' *'Snide' *'Snowball' *'Soldier 76' *'Tammie Williams' *'Tanya Riley' *'The Great Quikidini' *'Thistian Thevenet' *'TJ Friday' *'Tobias (w Darkari)' *'Toby' *'Tracer' *'Tri-Borg' *'Troy Hancock' *'Vector Shadows' *'Vegeta Jr.' *'Wakata Genesis' *'Wally Beetles' *'Widowmaker' *'Winston' *'Wilson Carl Jones' *'Yosef Stewart' *'Yuri Manga' *'Yuya Heiwa' *'Zachary Phillips' Emerald Kingdom Route *'Adam Cole' *'Agent Six' *'Akira Kurusu (Joker)' *'Akira Mado' *'Aleister Metal' *'Alfred Drevis' *'Anti-Steven Jr.' *'Arata Krisihima+Fueguchi' *'Archie (w Sharpedo)' *'Arzial Blazefire' *'Asta' *'Aya Drevis' *'Ayato Kirisihima' *'Ben Tennyson' *'Big Bad Wolf' *'Biowulf' *'Biscuit' *'Bobby Fish' *'Boogeyman' *'Bravoman' *'Bumblebee' *'Clemont (w Luxray)' *'Clivia' *'Creeper' *'Cuphead' *'Cyrus (w Weavile)' *'Dib Membrane' *'Dio' *'Dipper Pines' *'Dismember to December' *'Doomfist' *'Drew McInytre' *'Eijiro Kirishima' *'Eisuke Ishiyama' *'El Tigre' *'Eric Cartman' *'Faith' *'Flood Dipper' *'Ford Pines' *'Fumikage Tokoyami' *'Galaxanx' *'Galdion (w. Silvally)' *'General Skarr' *'Ghetsis (w Hydreigon)' *'Gideon Gleeful' *'Ginshi Shirazu' *'Giovanni (w Mewtwo)' *'Gon Freeman' *'Goro Akechi' *'Grim Junior' *'Grim Reaper' *'Grunkle Stan' *'Hendrik Gauntlet' *'Highway Star' *'HIM' *'Hinami Fueguchi' *'Hiro Hamada (w Baymax)' *'Hoss Delago' *'Hunter Thibodeaux' *'Irvin' *'Izuku Midoriya' *'Jeremy Veryzer' *'Juuzou Suzuka' *'K.O.' *'Katsuki Bakugo' *'Ken Kaneki' *'Kenny McCormick' *'Kido Ushijima' *'Killua Zoldyck' *'Kishou Arima' *'Koutarou Amon' *'Koyama Sen' *'Kudabot' *'Kuki Urie' *'Kurapika' *'Kyle Broflovski' *'Kyle O’Riley' *'Layne Gamble' *'Lillie (w Snowy)' *'Lincoln Loud (Ace Savvy)' *'Lysardre (w Gyarados)' *'Madal Pines' *'Madame Odius' *'Mandy' *'Maxie (w Camerupt)' *'Minnie' *'Minoru Mineta' *'Mitsue Yoriyoshi (w Trip Field)' *'Momo Yaoyorozu' *'Naki (w Gagi and Guge)' *'Nick Ramos' *'Nico Colton' *'Nishiki Nishiro' *'Ochaco Uraraka' *'Old Man McGucket' *'Patricia Northwest' *'Ray Vesa' *'Red Knight Bomber' *'Redeemer' *'Reiko Suzuya' *'Renji Yomo' *'Rex Salazar' *'Richard Skulls' *'Rize Kamishiro' *'Robbie Valentino' *'Ryouko Kurusu+Fueguchi' *'Saiko Yoneayashi' *'Scaramouche' *'Seidou Takizawa' *'Seth Hero' *'Shoto Todoroki' *'Shuu Tsuikyawa' *'Skatamander' *'Slipknot' *'Sombra' *'Soos Remirez' *'Spawn' *'Stain' *'Stan Marsh' *'Tomura Shigaraki' *'Tooru Mutsuki' *'Touka Kirishima' *'Travis Renegede' *'Truskino Keitaro' *'Tsuyu Asai' *'Umeji Naganori' *'Van Kleiss' *'Wallace Maverick' *'Wendy Corduroy' *'Yuno' 'DLC' 'Pre-Order' *'Brave Man' *'Daisuke Narmkumi' *'Iron Fist' *'Luke Cage' *'Orisa' *'Nova' *'Swayer (W Sceptile)' *'White Tiger' Stage All Kingdom Route *'Hectare City' *'No More Heroes MOTEL' *'Gesellschaft' *'Morioh' *'Alfea' *'Motro City' Ruby Kingdom Route *'Tower of Mana' *'Day-Z Crisis' *'Stilwater' *'Enforcers Kingdom' *'Capulet+Montages Warfane' *'Over the Moon' *'Eurydice Shirne' *'Sunflower Meadow' Sapphire Kingdom Route *'Vanguard Chemical Plant' *'Clown Day Machine Garage' *'The Unholy Wars' *'The Anti-Lab' *'Hex-Side City' *'Lewis Mansion' *'Inside the Silver Heart' *'The Raging Sea' Emerald Kingdom Route *'Halloween Town' *'Northwest+Drevis Mansion' *'New Skull City' *'Candyland Wonderland' *'Galaxy Warrior Dome' *'Carthage Dome' *'Sport Festival Arena' *'Team Rainbow Rocket Castle' Category:WIP Category:Calamity Trigger Category:No More Anarchy Category:Mega Madness Category:Video Games